


Things Are Not Always What They Seem

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Owen and Hannah deserve happiness damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There are two sides of the story: only one of them is true.
Relationships: Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Things Are Not Always What They Seem

The turning of the screw; things don’t always happen the way they appear. One might say that Hannah Grose died the day Dani arrived at Bly Manor. After all her last memory had been falling into that well, but that was how things might have happened. What they were telling her, however, was wrong. 

One’s perspective of events might not be the full story. After all time didn’t seem to matter for Hannah and Bly Manor and she didn’t seem to recall the one hole in the memories that played over and over in her mind. The truth was, although she couldn’t quite remember how, when or why, Rebecca’s ghost had saved her that day by the well. 

Oh yes, Peter Quint had intended to end her life that day but Rebecca hadn’t let him. She had pushed Hannah out of the way, saving her life in the process. Viola and the house liked to play their tricks, however. So they played them on Hannah’s mind. She thought she was dead when Hannah was very much alive. It was the brief caress of Owen’s hand against hers that made her think differently.

The way he looked at her told Hannah she was very much alive. You see, she never meant to fall in love with the younger man. Sam had broken her heart and Hannah couldn’t see herself with someone else, until he came into her life. Owen with his kindness, puns, and love of food had walked into her life and stolen her heart. Not that Hannah wanted it back, no she had given it to him freely,

In return, he made her feel alive for the first time in years. The house had made her believe she was dead because that's how she lived. Hannah never truly lived until now and as Owen took her hand in his, she knew what she wanted. Bly Manor was no longer her home, she had stayed there out of duty and hurt; stagnant and alone. 

This man was offering her the world and Hannah Grose was going to take it. “Yes, I will go to Paris with you,” she whispered before briefly kissing him on the lips.

She was Hannah Grose, the year was 1987 and she was alive.


End file.
